


Camellias

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill wears heels, Human Bill Cipher, It's late kill me, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is not having any of the flower shop cashier's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellias

Dipper Pines was having none of this shit. He was a relatively healthy 22 year old man who was currently struggling his way through figuring out what flowers to get for his mother on Valentine's day and he was having none of this ridiculous cashier’s shit. None of it. 

Dipper had just been walking downtown Piedmont attempting to find a present for his mother until he stumbled across a small and seemingly charming flower shop with all sorts of different shades of yellow flowers out on display. Intrigued by the interesting Valentine decor, Dipper had decided to step inside.

Bad Idea.

The shop itself was lovely and had instantly exceeded Dipper’s expectations the minute he stepped inside. The shop seemed much larger on the inside, beautiful flowers of all colors, shapes and seasons lined the walls, placed upon white marble shelves, ones that appeared to be reached by the tall sliding ladder that reached the vaulted ceiling. The wall corners were lined with intricate white trimming and walls themselves were a beautiful yellow. The flowers were perfectly color coded and there appeared to be some very rare species, Dipper even thought he caught a glimpse of a Chocolate Cosmos out of the corner of his eye but immediately brushed it off, knowing that was impossible seeing as the flower had been extinct for over 100 years.

Yes, the shop itself was lovely. The problem, was the cashier. In the back center of the beautiful room was a man with hair the same shade of yellow as the walls and skin as pale as the marble shelves. His features were sharp yet smooth and Dipper could tell he was obviously much taller than any normal man, even as he leaned against the wall behind him as if he belonged there and smirked at Dipper. His voice was smooth and flirtatious when he spoke. 

“Welcome to Bee Ess, May I be of any assistance to you?”

Dipper frowned. He was gorgeous. And he hated him.

Dipper sent his best I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-deal-with-your look and shook his head, walking over to the yellow roses along the wall farthest from the man. Silence filled the air and for a moment Dipper had thought the strange cashier had left the room to possibly restock. The world wasn't that easy on him.

“You sure? Who are you buying for? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Sister? Mother? Eh, Pinetree?” 

Dipper jumped slightly and turned around to see douchebag cashier guy standing right behind him, much taller than what he had originally expected and also were those high heels? 

Dipper frowned his best “Piss Off” frown and tilted his head up just a little higher than usual to look at the honestly really hot yet asshole guy. What the fuck was he thinking, Dipper doesn't even know this dude and he's already plotting to either murder him or fuck him.

“No, I do not need help. Especially not from you.”

Apparently he wasn't thinking. Because what the fuck.

Hot high heels yellow guy chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Well who else could you get help from? I'm the only person working here at the moment.”

Dipper simply turned back to the flowers and pretended to be interested in a lovely yellow rose. “Well then I can help myself.” 

Dipper could almost hear the man’s grin and he definitely heard the gentle clacking of his heels walking away from him and Dipper could only feel momentarily disappointed before a large bouquet of many different colors of Camellias was placed within his line of sight. 

Dipper stared, bewildered at the grinning man and only vaguely registered that said grin probably shouldn't actually be possible. He was more interested in reading the small name tag on his chest. Bill.

That's a stupid name, I don't think I've ever met a Bill under the age of 50.

The cashier- Bill made a shocked noise and barked out a laugh, less mocking than the previous one. “I don't believe I've ever had someone call my name stupid before. Common, yes but never stupid.” Dipper blinked for a minute before gasping quietly under his breath. “Oh my god I said that out loud, didn't I?”

Bill just began laughing louder and frantically shaking his head. “You're a riot, Pinetree. You should become a comedian, it probably wouldn't work out very well.” 

Dipper frowned deeper if that was even possible. “Then why suggest it?”

Bill’s eyes gained a mischievous tint to it. “Because it's funny, to see you ridiculous humans fail at such simple tasks.”

Dipper ignored the ridiculous humans comment because what the fuck.”Because pursuing a career path and acting on it is such an easy task.” Bill leaned backwards and beamed at him. “Of course it is! You humans don't understand how easy it is to climb the social ladder! You wanna know the secret?”

Dipper snorted “Ah yeah no i'll pass on life advice from a flower shop cashier, you don't seem to be in a position to be telling random customers how to climb the social ladder considering your current employment.”

Bill’s smile never faltered. “Well, maybe I'm comfortable here? I have no need for money and fame like you mortals. I prefer other types of indulgence.”

Dipper eyed the man before him warily, glancing briefly at his insanely sharp gold painted nails. “And what other types of indulgence would that be?”

Bill’s grinned darkened and he stepped just a little closer to Dipper. 

“Well wouldn't you like to know?”

“I don't know, would I?”

“Would you?”

Dipper scoffed. “This is stupid, I just need some flowers for my mother and then I'm leaving.”

Bill straightened up and shoved the Camellias into Dipper’s hands before turning around to rush over to a table with several different flower arrangements. “Well! Why didn't you say so? I have the perfect bouquet over here!”

He reached over to pick one of them up and spun around the shove the other bouquet into Dipper’s arms as well. The bouquet was beautiful with blue daisies, white carnations and lavender heather.

Bill smiled proudly at Dipper and rested his hands on his hips. “Pretty cool, eh? These flowers aren't usually put together since they each have different blooming seasons but I have my ways, it's what makes my shop here the best of the best! Those flowers are perfect for a mother, especially in the language of flowers. The daisies mean loyal love and purity, the white carnations mean women’s good luck and the lavender heather means admiration.”

Dipper stared at the flowers for a moment before nodding softly and smiling a small smile at Bill. “Thank you, I think I'll take these. She would love them.” 

Bill grabbed the two bouquets from Dipper and made his way over to the cash register to begin wrapping them.

Dipper followed him and placed a twenty on the counter before he realized something. “Hey, I'm don't need those Camelias.”

Bill didn't look up from the register and answered simply, handing Dippr his change. “Yes, you do.”

Dipper frowned “But I didn't pay for them.”

Bill looked up and handed the two neatly wrapped bouquets to Dipper in a plastic bag, a smile on his face. “On the house.”

Dipper stared for a moment before nodding and smiling back. “Thank you, Bill.”

Bill leaned on his elbows and beamed at Dipper. “Of course Pinetree, Make sure to come again!” And with that Dipper exited the small floral shop.

That afternoon he went home to give the bouquet to his mother, as expected she loved them and thanked him and him and the rest of his family had a quiet Valentine's day dinner before Dipper went back to his dorm, Camellias and a Tupperware container of his mother's lasagna in hand. 

Once inside he grabbed the nearest vase-like object, which actually ended up being his roommates old bong and filled it with water, placing the flowers inside. He nearly missed the note attached to the stem of a pink Camellia, larger than the others.

Bill Cipher, owner of Bee Ess flower shop in downtown Piedmont. Call me! (xxx)xxx xxxx

And he did, after several hours of debating and it was probably too late but whatever Bill probably doesn't even sleep and Friday night 7pm he was going to pick up one Bill Cipher and take him on a date and this is stupid.

He was so happy that he barely minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Camellias in the language of flowers:
> 
> Pink: Longing for you  
> Red: You're a flame in my heart  
> White: You're adorable


End file.
